In a Hunter's Mind
by Viqueen
Summary: Scar POV Ever wonder why Scar actually let Lex tag along with him? This takes place right after Sebastian is dragged away by the Xenomorph, unwillingly leaving Lex at the mercy of both alien species.


_I just got done watching AvP for the second time since my dad rented it. It's almost midnight but I feel like writing a short little ficcie. So please excuse any grammatical errors and such cuze I'm a combo of hyper-ness and sleepy ((see there's a perfect example of a grammatical error :sighs:)) I'm using a bit of references from a Predator site to go along with this fic, so I can do Scar's thoughts easier. Oh, yeah I have a really bad memory and even though I've seen the movie like 5 times I'm probably gonna miss a few things ((ex. eye colors, minor details in action sequences)) just so you're warned…_

_Anyway enough with my rambling on with the ficlet._

* * *

I watched the human from my place in the shadows. It was obvious that she was frightened, terrified even. Growling softly I tried to figure out what I was to do. Both my fellow warriors had been killed and her companions were gone as well. And despite the danger around her she still had the Castor in her pack. Stupid ooman, she should have left the weapon were it was…

I stepped out into the darkened corridor, hearing the female trying to steady her breathing. Short, shaky breaths rasping from her vulnerable throat. Somehow sensing my presence she turned slowly. Not surprisingly she gasped suddenly when she saw me standing behind her, my head cocked to one side in curious consideration. And she stood there, shaky feet planted to the ground, brown eyes wide in terror. After waiting a few moments for her to do something I took out my combistick, extending it I started walking towards her. My Arbitrator would have beat me for threatening a female, but he wasn't there and I had no time for her fear. I needed that weapon now! Even as I moved my masks ultraviolet sensors were picking up activity in the shadowed corridors behind me. Kainde Amedha. The Hard Meat.

Raising the spear in my hand, as if to strike her, I paused when she threw up her hands, begging me to wait. Scowling at her I lowered the weapon as she knelt down mumbling in her own tongue. I muttered a low clicking growl, watching her with irritation as my mask's Waveform Analyzer programming began translating her speech. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend._

She slipped the pack from her back with shaking hands and slid it over to me. Standing she looked at me with fearful eyes. A low rumble of curiosity escaped me, resounding through my mask as a soft clicking sound. Her statement sounded odd in my mind, though to a certain degree it made sense. An enemy's enemy could very well be your friend, yet strange part was the implication that she may be thinking of _me _as an ally.

A sharp hissing from behind me interrupted my thoughts. I had been contemplating her statement so long that I had let my guard down. And the Kainde Amedha took advantage of _every_ opportunity. I spun on my heel to face the onyx creature and was abruptly slammed into a nearby pillar. The combistick in my hand was knocked to the ground, by the jarring collision. Roaring through my mask I braced my forearm against the Hard Meat's throat, ducking my head as the creature's tail spike came at my head. I heard the female cry out but, didn't give it much thought. Giving another roar I bunched up my leg and kicked it away from me.

The black creature shook its head vigorously as it stood back up. The Hard Meat hissed fiercely and turned to the human. Taking _my_ chance I quickly grabbed the castor and attached it to the mounting on my shoulder. A harsh scream rang out and I half turned to see that the human had speared the alien with my abandoned combistick. Not to say I wasn't surprised to see her still alive, I was but I had the other scouts to handle.

With the castor finally mounted to my shoulder I turned my attention to the oncoming swarm of Kainde Amedha crawling down the corridor towards me. Targeting them I systematically shot them from their holdings on the walls and ceiling. Strangely enough the survivors turned and fled back into the tunnels. One Hard Meat with an acid green grid mark on its sleek skull, hissed challengingly before it too retreated after its brethren.

I cursed the coward in my own tongue as it fled. S'yuit-de. Turning around to see the Hard Meat's slain corpse I barely even glanced at the human beside it as I knelt down and pulled my combistick from the carcass. As I moved to leave, the human came up behind me, as if she wanted to stop me from going. I whipped around growling angrily, who did she think she was? She should be running. I could easily kill her without a second thought, though my honor code forbade it, and yet she _still _pestered me. I matched the glare she shot at me. Glancing past her I took in the sight of the Kainde Amedha's corpse, sinking into the stone floor as its acidic blood ate away at the stone ground beneath it.

I growled inwardly, she had killed a Hard Meat, I couldn't avoid that fact. So, as my kin go she had just passed the first rite of the Kainde Amedha Chiva, the UnBlood Hunting Trial. When this thought sunk in I had to admit that she was, by all rights, a hunter. A Blooded Hunter. Fixing her with a look of contempt I stalked towards the body and knelt by it. If she was going to accompany me she'd need weapons to be of any _real_ use. Pulling my knife from its sheath on my shin I stabbed at the base of the spinal cord snapping it from the skull. Methodically jabbing under the crest I managed to separate the black cranium from the body. The human stood by, a look of confusion on her face. When she questioned me I sighed, the irritated sound going unheard by the ooman. In answer I snapped off one of the Hard Meat's clawed fingers, quickly demonstrating the acidity of its blood, and earning a nod of understanding from her I continued my work.

After a few more minutes of work I tugged a final knot on the makeshift spear, which was composed of my combistick, I don't use it that much anyway, and a large section of the Hard Meat's tail tied to it. Standing up I handed her the hollowed skull, she looked at me oddly as if not understanding its purpose. I gave a clicking growl as I grabbed her arm firmly, noticing her flinch and try to pull away from my grip. Ignoring her objections I shoved the skull onto her forearm. She grimaced at the slimy inner texture of the 'armor' but didn't move to take it off. Releasing her arm I handed her the spear, which she took hesitantly. I paused a moment to let her accustom herself to the new weaponry, seeing her expression change slightly she looked up at me and nodded.

The look in her eyes reminded me of a hunter, inexperienced but fierce and ready for anything. Looking her over I nodded as well. She may not be a complete loss after all.

* * *

_im going to bed now buh-bye :flops her head on the keyboard and dies:_


End file.
